


Relief

by slowdissolve



Series: KyaLin Sketches and Adventures [12]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowdissolve/pseuds/slowdissolve
Summary: a Secret Santa gift for @catsarecutebutaliens. Probably not exactly the "low key ugly" you were expecting, but I always like to surprise





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catsarecutebutaliens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsarecutebutaliens/gifts).



> a Secret Santa gift for @catsarecutebutaliens. Probably not exactly the "low key ugly" you were expecting, but I always like to surprise

Kya sipped her drink slowly, feeling at home at her table in the club, waiting. Tok, the chubby, cheery bartender, leaned on the bar, listening to the radio, humming with her eyes closed. She could hear her wife Miki clinking plates in the kitchen. Tuesday evenings at the Kyoshi Island Women's Club were often slow and quiet. Beside the owners and Kya, there were two older couples there, enjoying late dinners.

Finally, there was a knock at the heavy wooden door, and Tok went to check at the sliding window, grinning when she recognized the eyes on the other side. She opened it wide, and Lin entered. She wasn't wearing her usual scowl, Kya noticed.

"Sorry I'm late. I'm starving," she said, but Kya smiled anyway as she sat down. Lin was late more often than she wasn't, but that's the life of the chief of police, and Kya was fine with that. Almost before Lin was settled in her seat, Miki delivered two plates of the evening's special, a Southern Water Tribe fish dish with herbs and rice.

But something was off. "What's that smell?" Kya asked.

"Smoke," Lin said, between mouthfuls.

"Big fire somewhere?"

"An explosion, out at Future Industries."

Kya bolted upright. "What? Is Asami all right? What happened?"

Lin took a long sip of the whiskey sour Tok brought, winced, and replied, "Don't worry. No injuries. Well, nothing serious, anyway. Asami was test-flying a new airplane, and one of the engines blew up on her. She was just about to land when it went off, and couldn't stop before she hit the hangar."

"Spirits," Kya breathed.

"The worst part is that it was rigged to blow. After she hit, there were other explosions…some fuel tanks near the hangar. It wasn't a coincidence." She took another bite.

"Oh no!"

"We have some guys in custody now. I wouldn't be surprised if it were that creep Shen-Lu Teng from Ba Sing Se trying to steal her aircraft business. We just have to squeeze 'em a little. They'll roll on him."

"Is she okay, then?"

Lin's hasty eating slowed. She sighed, and sat back, and gazed at Kya a long moment, eyes taking her in.

"Korra was there, just in case. She doesn't like these test flights."

"No kidding! I wouldn't either!"

"The instant she saw the flash from the engine, she was off and running, they tell me. I wasn't there yet. I was cruising the north side when the call came in, so I put on the lights and got there in no time. But…"

"But what?"

"Well, I got there when Korra went into the hangar, right when the second explosions went off. The whole building was up in flames. Korra was going in, just as Asami was coming out a side door."

"Oh…no…"

"Asami saw me, and asked where Korra was, and I pointed at the hangar. You should have seen her face."

"Oh, Lin."

"Here's the thing… Korra came back out no more than a minute or two later. She saw Asami, Asami saw her, and they kind of… crashed together. They were both pretty scratched up, but that didn't seem to stop them."

"Aww," Kya leaned back, her anxiety gone. 

"It…" She paused, her face thoughtful.

"Lin?"

"It got to me," she admitted. "I mean, Korra can get under my skin, but when I saw Asami's face, I knew just how she felt. And so when they found each other, they kissed and…"

Kya leaned close. "And?"

"And I thought of you."

Kya took Lin's hand.

"They were both so relieved to find each other safe. It's like… I feel like that, whenever I come home, and you're there."

Kya thought she caught the slightest twinkle in Lin's eyes. _It really did get to you. Y_ _ou're never this close to tears._

"Same for me, Lin. Same for me. Now let's finish our dinner, and we'll go home, so you can show me what that kiss was like."


End file.
